Rage
by Mittens Garcia
Summary: Alice and Don did a no - no!
1. Prolgue

RAGE!

Prologue

**As being British animal liberation activists, Alice and Don are in a hurry to rescue and release the chimpanzees from a laboratory that uses animals for medicated research. Since scientists could not use civilized human beings, they were told to use chimps. It was easier, from what the government told them. A little while after, Alice and Don, were almost there and then all of a sudden, 'BOOM'. A couple of scientists came in by to come and check up on the chimps to see that they were not alright, because the chimps could sense that there was other people in the lab. One of the scientists, Donavan, went to go check up on the chimps, and he found out that the chimps were right, so Donavan went back to the other scientists to come check this out, and as they were walking to go back and check up on the chimp that was found dead, all of the scientists and even Donavan got knocked off their feet and landed on their faces and some of the scientists were knocked out and Donavan found out who did it, and that's when Alice and Don were standing in front of them.**

**"Wait, who are you guys and y-y-you guys-s-s-s are not aloud back here!" One of the scientists said to both Alice and Don.**

**Don quickly gave a nice big grin and said, "That's how much you know! What would happen if we were to just to let all of the chimpanzees out, huh? Is it true that you all, ignorant assholes, so dumb enough to just shoot up these chimps with so many diseases that you made them go nuts and now they have the virus, so called Rage? Huh?"**

**"Alright, Knock it off Don and let's do this!" Alice had told him before he got into so much mess that he would not understand what he was saying to both of the ignorant assholes that were tired up, right after they were knocked the fuck down to their faces. After all the were all shitting their pants and shaking like innocent - looking Chihuahua's like they are, fucking shitheads to me, anyways..**

**Alice was getting tired of Don playing with his food, so after the scientists and Donavan finally figured that not only were Alice and Don British animal liberation activists, but they were vampires, now how fucking sick is that? They were at the lab to stop the killing of the virus that the humans created, but they eventually gave up and said that their food wasn't good enough to eat, so they let the chimps go ahead and chomp down on some flesh. After they realized, they were going to let the chimps free and kill, they let the disease spread worldwide and just a few chimps out of every laboratory, they could get there old - living forever's hands on.**

**Alice made sure both her and Don were getting enough to eat before the virus spread and everybody was controlled by the virus called Rage!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: OOPS!**

** "Alice, wake up, I made you some cold can "juice"." Don said. As he was trying to wake Alice up, the best way as possible, she kicked him and told him to fuck off. Alice is Don's sweet good looking girlfriend. She is very active, intelligent and sometimes has very little patients with Don. She is very sneaky and very intelligent when she wants to be. There is just something's Alice and Don doesn't talk to each other about, and they should.**

** " Oh come, sweetheart, it's not like the day is coming to eat up with its rasher sharp teeth, like we do," Don and British voice kind of got cocky and eventually pissed Alice off, so she got up off and out of bed and appeared, like literally appeared right in front of his face very quickly.**

** "Don't you dare fucking tell me what the hell I can and cannot do, do you fucking understand me, you damn bastard. When I am damn well sleeping like I was on the other side of the moon, don't even dare breathe on me, you bloody bastard!" Alice was serious on what she was saying, but all he could do were just stand there and do nothing but freak out. He never saw Alice in such a bad mood before; he didn't on seeing it once more, even if it did strangle him. He knew that Alice would put him back in his place. He was not going to question that part of the situation. Especially, this morning, why this morning, Don? Well, now he knew not to piss her off anymore and wake her up from the other side of the moon as she calls it, you know?**

** So, instead of saying anything to her, Don went into the living room and sat his skinny white British speaking ass down. As for Alice, the last thing Don ever heard from her was their bedroom door slamming and not another peep, but from the television. Alice was fast asleep, as she would call it, she was on the other side of the moon. The question that was running through Don's mind was 'Why the other side of the moon'? That was a question nobody could figure out, but him. He knew enough about her, because she was giving him permission to figure it out and he knows a hell of a lot more than anybody else does.**

** Then after a couple of hours skipping through channels on the television, he didn't assume to ever watch, because that is all he ever likes to do, is make an ass out of himself. Especially, around Alice, to him it is not that hard to annoy her and mess with her, but it is definitely a challenge to piss her off and bring her back from slamming the door in her face to making out with her again. She is very complicating! **

** Knocking back on her door to see if Alice was awake or at least in the shower, Don was standing at the door saying, "I didn't mean to wake you up so early and I wanted to apologize again for all the things I need to you, I feel really stupid, well I guess I am not making any lunch or dinner any time soon….' Before Don could finish Alice opened the door right dead smack in Don's face. **

** "Looks like I will take that apology right after I hit you right dead smack in your face, here I will go get you some bandages and a couple of washcloths and the two towels, don't think I still love you, cause I do. Your mine, Don!" Alice said before leaving the room to go get some more band aids and a couple washcloths and towels. As Alice came back with two towels, washcloths and band aids, she pick Don up off the floor the best way she could and she bandaged his ass up. **

** "What's with all the washcloths and the two towels?"Don asked, but Alice didn't respond, but instead moved closer to their bedroom door with the two towels and looked over at Don and lifted up a finger and moved it back and forth in sign language, mean come here. "I think I am going to like this! Thank you, my wonderful angels of death!" **

** As Don walked into their bedroom the lights were all turned off, and there were dozens, maybe even hundreds of black cherry scented candles all around their bedroom and rose petals all across their bedroom floor and part of their master king sized bed. "Wow, did you do all of this when I was in the living room flipping channels and back and forth and bored thinking about how sexy, you look better without that robe tied around your sweet little waist of yours…" All Don could do is keep following to the bedroom and towards the bathroom. When they reached the bathroom door, Alice decided to take off her robe, and tease the fire out of Don, tell you the truth it was working. He was dying to get down there, in the tub and make love to her, anyway she wanted it. So, as she vanished right into the bathroom tub, Don was starting to run and collapse into the tub without hesitation of getting undressed. He dove in, right away and found her laying in the tub, wet, naked, horny, and very eager to get what the night came for. The passionate love they would make with each, made them both relax and realize that no one in there world's make them feel the way they were feeling at the moment.**

** As she was touching him and she was feeling the fire in his mouth and touch off cold smoothing hands, they exactly made a good relaxing and soothing love. She moaned for his name and he gave it in some more after all, that's what she was craving for. He stuck it in faster than before and she was moaning even faster, every breathe they both let out they both feel that it was right. There night went and down as he was riding her and then, the tub started to make them very uncomfortable and every time the seemed to go up and down, they were sinking even more deeper and drowning in their tub, when they were enjoying each other's wonderful love and passionate sexual desires. "Why don't we go to the bed?" Alice asked, still moaning and gripping Don's back and kissing his neck and holding him like there was no tomorrow. So he picked her up, as their sexual places were still attached to each other, and they finished making love to one another. He was lowering his head down to her vaginal area and making sweet love to it, and he came back up releasing a little more of his penis in side of her, and without making a decision on having a baby or not, he ejected inside of her and without her knowing it, he pulled out too late. He was not going to worry about it until the morning and then he could hear her bitch and complain about it and the shit she was going to pull.**

** Not this time…. He was not going to let her get away this time! The question is will she freak in the morning and get all upset on have a baby? Did she know that I ejected inside of her or was this truly crazy? All the thoughts that was going through Don's head were out of control and therefore he couldn't get any sleep, he just kept asking questions last night. What would she do, if she finds out she is pregnant? Wait, what if I don't tell her? I got to, I have to tell her, she is the one pregnant, going to be… What am I going to do? **

** Then morning came….. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nice Going Don!**

Morning, unfortunately came, Don was not happy, but he didn't show it. Just for Alice's sake. Now that she was pregnant. That is all Don is thinking, which is assuming and he is just making an ass out of himself. How ridiculous is that? Very!

"Honey, can you make me some coffee?" Alice yelled from across the bedroom through the door so, Don could hear far enough from the kitchen. The kitchen had white creaky walls, with old and ancient pictures, hanging down from the kitchen ceiling was a bear and oh boy did it stink, anyways. There were organized shelves in each cabinet and everything was cleaned around every little corner of the house. Don's idea wasn't suppose to do anything today, but unfortunately that didn't happen. He was strong enough and had enough patients each and every day to have deal with Alice, not that he didn't want to, but she can have her bad moments. She was bad at keeping him happy, so he has to entertain himself a lot of times.

"Hum, sure." Don was afraid that this was going to be a very bad day for him to begin, if he didn't start it off good enough, then Alice came in the kitchen all happy. Alice kind of knew why, but what if? He really was not up for the stupid stuff that she was going to start with, with shit that was not needed at that moment. He, not being himself, did not have any patients and definitely no respect for her this morning. Why? He was to upset what she was going to think and say to him, when and if she has a baby.

"Hey, is there something wrong, you don't look like yourself today…. And you are definitely are not honest and respecting me this morning. I asked you a question; I expect an answer out of you, NOW!"Alice was now getting upset with don, because she knew that he was hiding something from her, she didn't like secrets, but she was never good at keeping them either, that's sad, and kind of messed up. To him, he asks himself every day, 'why the hell am I still with her?' He doesn't know, except that she is absolutely the best in bed, so far and is good at seducing him at whatever she wants him to do. Which all in reality means, that he is using her, do you believe that he is actually in love with her? Hell, no. Just using,!

"Nope, but of course, when did I have to answer to you?" Don did it now! He shouldn't have said that.

All of a sudden, Don was flying across the floor and landed right into the white walls, it was easy for Alice to do. All she did was look at him an evil way….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alexander

Of course Don suddenly didn't realize how of an idiot he was to fall in love with her, at the same time he forgot to put on the condom the night before. What kind of man would that resemble for him? After all he had to tell Alice sooner or later before he got thrown through a white wall. Way to go, bro! You scored for the league or you passed the ball into the wrong goal if you ask me, but you're not.

So instead of seating down and talking to her about the situation, she went ahead and skipped the whole nine yards and threw him into a wall.

"How could you be so careless and clumsy, you stinking son of a bitch!" Alice yelled. After Don tried to be respectful and reasonable with her, she then decide to throw another punch at him. Don didn't let her get away with it any longer this time, but that is what made her strong. She didn't let her man control her a lot of the time, but in this situation she decided to give up and Don understood. This made her realize that there is more to life than killing and not just slaughtering humans and seducing them first. That wouldn't be Alice and Don's goal any longer. They would have to achieve a much higher goal than their regular duties. This is to kill.

"That wasn't my plan; you were the one who seduced me! Don't you think we should start to settle down for a while till we clear everything up before this disease that we will create and release comes in handy? Please, just give me a chance, I'm sorry if this isn't what you were expecting but don't you think you overreacting just a little?" Don relaxes and speaks what is on his mind. He starts to convince Alice how he is right about settling down and that killing isn't all the most important thing in the world. He thinks that she should know and understand this by now but unfortunately she was raised differently and was taught to be the type that says 'I am wild so step the fuck away!'

Alice had her moments but then she had to change quickly, because the newcomer was quick and ready after 9 months.

After 9 months had past, Don and Alice's baby, Alex A.K.A Alexander the Great, was ready to hurt right after mommy delivered him and brought him into this world. Of course, babies have to say their first word or words, but in this case Alex's first words was "watch it you crazy ass motherfucker!" oh boy! When mother found out about it, he was starving for blood for 6 weeks and he had to be looked up down in their basement. It didn't last long, because by the time he turned 17 years old, besides the drugs, the money and a couple of other things additional to teenage males they had girlfriends. He wasn't ready for it, his parents thought but no matter what he said to his parents they wouldn't listen and after that he got caught with everything he could get his little fingers on. His girlfriend, Mary, she was the most beautiful brunette you would have seen in a playboy magazine, but the only thing that stopped him from going and seeing her parents to check him out was that her family was straight-up Catholics. They were once nice people, but ever since Mary was born they grew older and grumpier. That's why Alex was afraid of Mary's parents. The problem was how was he going to face the issue that Mary doesn't know he is a vampire and what will his parents think of him after he has been going out with Catholic girl for 3 years, they didn't even noticed it the entire time.

What was Alexander's plans and how was he going to face the consequences, if he ever got caught?...


End file.
